vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avery
Who is Avery? Avery is one of the youngest chaos children, physically looking 18. She, along with her siblings, is from the Kennels of Hell. Avery is very uncertain of most things, having only been freed from the kennels since June 9th, 2019 time. Avery is quiet and very awkward to speak with, but tries her best to hold a conversation. Her sins are Envy and Lust. Lore: Avery had never intentionally killed a sibling in the kennels, and had resorted to running away and hiding during her time there. Avery was found in the kennels by Sadie, at first running away after a monster had followed her. Later she found Avery again, offering to take her out of the kennels. Avery agreed and was soon taken out along with Tetsu and Kain. After leaving the kennels and hell, Avery was given a phone by Sadie, instantly liking the music she had found. Daiyo soon appeared and summoned the siblings, tasking Avery, Tetsu and Kain to kill Kin after he attacked Persephone. Avery, not wanting any part of it, didn't put in the effort to find him, leaving it to the brothers. She had much rather spend her time exploring the material plane, opting to not fight anyone anymore, knowing she couldn't beat anyone. But after some months, Avery's mental state started to deteriorate. It got bad enough that in an act of self hatred, she sawed off one of her horns. She still has the broken piece with her, unable to part with it. She returned to the casino only to be confronted by her brother Kain and the detective Esso about it. She refused to completely tell Kain, but did tell the detective what had happened. She was also informed of Kin dying and a shadow being attaching itself to Toku, but she was un-phased and unconcerned, believing that she wouldn't be stupid enough to take any deals from it, and wouldn't care if something did happen. A day after visiting the casino, Avery almost walked in front of a high speed train, nearly killing herself. Though she was unscathed, she is now very visibly shaken up. Abilities and Equipment: *Chaos Devil - Being a chaos devil Avery has a long lifespan, currently looking 18, but being between 310-320 years old. She also has extreme pain tolerance, extreme strength, though weaker to her siblings, and fast healing and regeneration. *Avery has no magical power, and has shown no possibility of gaining any. *Naginata - Avery's weapon of choice is a naginata, allowing her distance when it comes to fighting. She doesn't use it, and would prefer to never have to. Relations: *Daiyo: Avery, like her siblings, hate their father, but Avery goes silent around him. Enjoys the fact that he forgets that she exists. *Mari: Mari, though Avery finds slightly annoying at times with her enthusiasm, is one of the few siblings she gets along with and would much rather being with at any time. *Mhai: She finds Mhai interesting, them both having expressed enjoyment for fashion. *Kain: Avery finds Kain very intimidating, and hates that he makes fun of her sometimes, but tolerates being around him. *Soka: Avery still finds Soka intimidating, and doesn't particularly like being around her alone. *Persephone: Avery is indifferent to Persy. Unable to find herself angry at her, but also disliking the attention she gets. Avery also has a strong feeling of not considering Persy a chaos child. * Sadie: She saved Avery from the kennels and gave her a phone, Avery appreciates it and does want to talk to Sadie again. * Nathan: Avery never liked him from the first time she met him. And after dragging Mari into drama within the Leonhearts and breaking her heart, Avery absolutely despises him. Trivia: *Avery, as well as the other Chaos children avatars were created by SodaWithEm. *She was one of the first chaos children to be made, before they were introduced into RP. *She likes to collect rocks with meaning behind them. *Avery likes watch Korean dramas and musicals, and loves music. *Sings whenever she's alone. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/twixmix406 *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Twixmix406 Gallery Avery.PNG|Avery's first appearance within Daiyo's castle. Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:People